Corbulo Akademie für Militärwissenschaften
thumb|Logo der Akademie Die Corbulo Akademie für Militärwissenschaften, im eng. Corbulo Academy of Military Science oder abgekürzt nur CAMS, war eine Militärakademie auf der Kadetten der UNSC Navy zu Offizieren ausgebildet wurden. Übersicht thumb Die Corbulo Akademie war einer der wichtigsten Ausbildungsorte des UNSC. Die Akademie befindet sich auf Circinius-IV. Da sie in den frühen Kriegsjahren von der Allianz angegriffen wurde ist anzunehmen, dass sie sich irgendwo in den Sektoren der äußeren Kolonien befindet. Die Akademie war an einen Weltraumaufzug angebunden, was nochmal die hohe Bedeutung der Akademie für das UNSC beweist. Auf dem Gelände gab es Sportplätze und Unterkünfte, zudem war die Corbulo Akademie großflächig von Wäldern, fernab jeglicher Städte, umgeben. Die Corbulo Akademie verfügte über ihre eigene Künstliche Intelligenz namens Orlin. Geleitet wurde die Corbulo Akademie, wahrscheinlich, von General Black. Geschichte Wann die Corbulo Akademie gegründet wurde ist nicht bekannt. Sie wurde wohl aber schnell zu einem der wichtigsten Standorte für die Ausbildung junger Kadetten. Während des Aufstandes wurden hier viele Offiziersanwärter gedrillt und sollten später Kommandos im Konflikt gegen die Rebellen übernehmen. Zu Beginn des Allianz- Menschen Krieges wurde die Corbulo Akademie zu einem wichtigen Schlachtfeld. Im Jahre 2526 drangen mehrere schwere SDV-Korvetten in den Orbit von Circinius-IV ein. Daraufhin wurde die Corbulo Akademie in Alarmzustand versetzt und alle Rekruten sollten mittels Orbitallift evakuiert werden. Zum Schutz wurden dutzende Marines der ODST's auf den Planeten abgeworfen. Noch während die Evakuierung lief drangen drei Korvetten weiter in die Atmosphäre ein und zerstörten den Orbitallift. Dabei wurden viele Kadetten getötet, darunter Dimah Tchakova. Die Allianz setzte zusätzlich Bodentruppen, darunter Sangheili, ab, vermutlich um möglichst viele Menschen zu töten und das Gelände zu besetzen. Im späteren Verlauf der Schlacht um die Corbulo Akademie wurde auch Spartaner John-117 eingesetzt um die Invasoren zurück zu schlagen. Unterricht und Klassen thumb Die Corbulo Akademie lehrte zur Zeit des Aufstands junge Kadetten in verschiedenen Militärtaktiken. Dafür bedienten sich die Lehrer, darunter General Black und General Mehaffey, auch der Beispiele antiker Schlachten, wie z.B. Schlachten des 2. Punischen Krieges zwischen Hannibal Barkas und den Römern. Anhand solcher Gefechte wird den Kadetten erklärt wie Kampfhandlungen verlaufen sollten und was beachtet werden muss wenn man z.B. einen Feind einkesseln will. Jedoch wird auch sehr auf körperliche Fitness der Kadetten geachtet. Der praktische Teil der Ausbildung umfasst unter anderem Exerzieren, Märsche, Nahkampftraining und Gefechtsübungen. Dabei werden die Kadetten auch schon an scharfen Waffen wie dem MA5B ausgebildet. Zum Inventar gehören auch mehrere M12 Warthogs, und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass auch diese für die Ausbildung verwendet werden. Die einzelnen Klassen werden von einem erfahrenen Kadetten geführt, der die neueren Mitglieder bei den Übungen unterstützt, jedoch selbst als eine Art Ausbilder fungiert. Theoretischer Unterricht wird dennoch von einem Offizier gelehrt. Bekannte Offiziere und Lehrer *General Black, KIA *Colonel Mehaffey, KIA *Dr. Hughes, KIA (vermutlich) Bekannte Kadetten und Unterrichtsklassen der Akademie *Hastati Squad **Senior Cadet April Orenski **Freshman Cadet Thomas Lasky **Freshman Cadet Walter Vickers, KIA **Freshman Cadet Chyler Silva, KIA **Freshman Cadet Michael Sullivan **Freshman Cadet Dimah Tchakova, KIA **Freshman Cadet Junjie Chen, KIA **Freshman Cadet Shere, KIA (vermutlich) *Zuma Squad **Freshman Cadet Moulder, KIA (vermutlich) **Freshman Cadet Newton, KIA (vermutlich) **Freshman Cadet Verrelli, KIA (vermutlich) *Zero Squad Kleidung Die Kleidung der Offiziere und Kadetten unterscheidet sich von den üblichen Uniformen der Soldaten des UNSC. Die Uniform der Kadetten ist am auffälligsten, da sie sich stark von den Uniformen der regulären unterscheidet. Uniformen der Offiziere thumb Offiziere der Corbulo Akademie tragen eine Uniform, die stark an die regulären Uniformen des UNSCDF erinnern. Jedoch befindet sich auf allen Offiziersuniformen noch das Logo der Corbulo Akademie. Von den Offiziersuniformen gibt es zwei Ausführungen, eine blaue und eine grüne Uniform. Uniformen der Kadetten Die Kadetten haben eine ganze Reihe von Kleidung. Am häufigsten sieht man sie in ihrer weißen Dienstuniform die sie während des Unterrichts und unter ihrer Kampfrüstung tragen. Desweiteren befinden sich noch Freizeitkleidung und ein Cryoanzug im Repertoire. Dienstuniform thumbDie Dienstuniform der Kadetten ist eine ansehnliche und kompfortable Uniform zugleich. Vermutlich besteht sie aus Baumwolle oder einem ähnlichen Gewebe. Die Hauptfarben sind weiß und olivgrün. Auf der Jacke, in dessen Mitte sich ein vertikaler grüner Streifen befindet an dem die Jacke aufgeknöpft werden kann, befindet sich ein Namensschild mit dem Nachnamen des Kadetten. An der linken Seite befindet sich noch das obligatorische Corbulo Akademie Abzeichen. Der Rang der Kadetten wird auf der rechten Seite des Kragen angezeigt. Ein Gürtel, der wohl mehr der Optik dient, schließt die Jacke ab. Als Hose dient eine einfache Hose deren Innenseite der Schenkel auch wieder mit grünem Stoff bezogen ist. Weder Jacke noch Hose haben Taschen. Zusammen werden Jacke und Hose mit schwarzen Springerstiefeln getragen. Kampfrüstung thumb Die Kampfrüstung, die zu Übungen und Märschen getragen wird, besteht aus mehreren Einzelteilen. Das Herzstück stellt der CH252 Helm dar. Mit ihm können die Kadetten taktische Informationen erhalten. Zusätzlich dient er dem Schutz. Ein weiterer wichtiger Bestandteil ist die Oberkörperrüstung. Diese besteht aus einer Weste mit Splitterschutz am Nacken. Die Weste ist in Khaki gehalten. Vermutlich befindet sich zum Schutz eine Reihe aus Aramitlagen in der Weste, eventuell sogar SAPI Platten. Dennoch ist zusätzlich eine Schutzplatte an der Brust befestigt, auf dem das Logo der Corbulo Akademie aufgedruckt ist. Überall an der Weste gibt es MOLLE Schlaufen zum befestigen von Taschen. An die Weste können auch noch die Schulterteile angebracht werden, die Schulter und Oberarme schützen. Um die anderen Partien des Körpers zu sichern gibt es noch Unterarmschienen, Knie- sowie Unterleibsschützer. Die Rüstung gibt es mit blauen und roten Markierungen. Cryoanzug thumb Eigens für die Cryoschläfe wurde ein eigener Anzug angefertigt der während den Cryo-Übungen von den Kadetten getragen wird. Dieser liegt hauteng an und ist aus einem unbekannten Gewebe das wie Neopren wirkt. Vermutlich ist dieser Nötig um den Cryoschlaf möglichst gut zu überstehen. Während der vielen Übungen mit dem Cryoschlaf wird der Anzug einfach angelassen sobald die Kadetten aufwachen. Es ist kein Problem den Anzug unter der Dienstuniform und der Kampfrüstung zu tragen. Freizeitkleidung Während der Freizeit tragen die Kadettn oft nur ein grünes T-Shirt und bequemere schwarze Hosen. Auf dem T-Shirt befindet sich wieder das Corbulo Logo. Sonst ist die Freizeitbekleidung eher unauffällig. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Rekruten von der Dienstuniform und der Freizeitkleidung mehrere Ausführungen haben. Trivia * Die Akademie ist nach dem römischen General und Politiker "Corbulo" benannt. * Auf dem Gelände der Akademie gibt es eine Statue von General Corbulo welche ein MA5B hält. * In der Miniserie Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn dient die ( ) als Kulisse für die Corbulo Akademie.[http://kotaku.com/5906858/first-look-at-the-set-of-the-halo-4-live-action-series Kotaku.com First Look at the "Set" of the Halo 4 Live Action Series] Galerie Corbulo Akademie 2.jpg|Die Gesamtansicht der Corbulo Akademie. Akademie 2.jpg|Der Innenhof der Akademie. CAMS 2.jpg|Die Akademie aus der Vogelperspektive. Kadetten.jpg|Mitglieder des Hastati Squads. Kadetten 2.jpg|Kadetten während eines Drills im Waffenraum des Hastati Squads. Akademie 3.jpg|John-117 an der Corbulo Akademie nach dem Angriff der Allianz. Quellen Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:UNSC Navy Kategorie:UNSC Gebäude Kategorie:UNSC Ausbildungsstätte